Beach Blanket Bogus
TBA Plot At the cave shelter, Scarlett and Leshawna eat their breakfast berries and wonder if Jo and the rest of the Brawns will actually honor their end of the deal today at the challenge. Scarlett says that after watching the previous seasons, she assumes that Brick, Jasmine and Sky would force her and the others to honor the deal. Leshawna agrees and compliments her memory. In the confessional, Scarlett says that forming an alliance with Leshawna would benefit her game, as the two would not be seen as a strong duo. In the Spa Hotel, Topher and the rest of the Beauties (minus Ella) treat themselves to a healthy breakfast (well, as healthy as this show gets). Outside on the porch, Ella sits alone with a pouty face and teary eyes. In the confessional, she says that it is really hitting her that Dave is out of the competition. She then says she wants to win but is losing interest in the game without him to support her (BOOHOO Ella, it’s not that serious). I announce on the speakers that the challenge will soon begin and that everyone should head to the beach. The Beauties all head out and Dakota tells her that they have to go, but she doesn’t move. Frustrated, Lightning picks her up and carries her to the beach. As the Brawns walk to the beach, Sky tells the team that they will honor the deal that they made with the Brains, because that’s the game that they should be playing. Jo says that it doesn’t matter if they do or not, as they should be coming in first and not the Brains. Jasmine retaliates and says it’s Jo’s fault they are in this position, so they’ll help the Brains win and then take second place for themselves. As the three have this conversation with each other, Sugar notices that Scarlett and Leshawna have begun talking more and more. In the confessional, she reveals that while she has her alliance with Scott, she wants to work with Scarlett again. At the beach, I tell the teams that the first challenge is to balance on beams in the ocean. The three team captains (Lightning, Sam and Jasmine were randomly selected to be Team Captain) will be trying to knock off their opponents with coconuts. As the contestants set up, Sam and Jasmine wink at each other, which concerns Justin, who noticed. The challenge begins and Jasmine immediately gives the Brains an advantage by taking out Geoff while Sam takes out Topher (NOT THE FACE!). Justin tells Lightning to begin firing at the Brains, as it’s their best chance to win. Lightning does this and takes out Cameron, who screams and accidentally scares Shawn into jumping off the beam. As Jasmine, Sam and Lightning try to get the others off, Ella jumps off the beam, shocking everyone! In the confessional, Topher questions why Ella did that, but gives her props for the shock and entertainment value. Furious, Justin beings to tell Lightning to start shooting faster, but mid-sentence, Jasmine shuts him up and takes out both Justin and Dakota! Sam, slightly sad that Jasmine took out Dakota that way, began shooting and hits Scott and Sugar. Lightning begins aiming for the Brains once more and takes out Beth, followed by Jo, his GIRLFRIEND. Ooooh, she’s so mad, haha! Next, Sam takes out Katie and Lindsay from the challenge, ELIMINATING Team Beauty! Keeping true to their word, the remaining Brawn members jump from their platform giving Team Brains the win! As the nerdlings celebrate, I take the other two teams to the beach and announce the second challenge: a sandle castle building contest! Each team gets a start and head to the lake to get water. Lightning and Justin try to lead their team to the win so that they don’t have to send someone home, however each one gives conflicting ideas! Lightning overrules Justin’s and tells him that what the Captain says, goes. Dakota, Lindsay and Topher each begin building a piece of the castle, but Ella sits alone on a rock still mourning Dave. Jasmine and Sky try to lead the Brawns by dividing up the work for the quickest result. While some members set up the castle, Sugar takes the opportunity to try to rope Jo into the alliance of her and Scott. She begins to tell Jo that they are outnumbered on a team of “heroes” and that sticking together is the best option. Though she’s skeptical, she accepts. After a few minutes, the time is up and it’s time to judge (the castles. I can judge everyone else later.) The two teams gather around their castles as my buddy Chef and I look at each one closely. As we judge them, Jo and Sugar throw insults at the Beauties. Though Brick tells them to stop, they continue and rile up Katie, Justin and Lightning. Katie tells them that at least they look good, to which Sugar replies that she looks the “bestest” As I’m about to reveal the winner of the second challenge, Lightning and Jo get in each other’s faces and Lightning calls it off! YIKES! Furious at him, she shoves Lightning who bumps into Ella who lands on Team Beauty’s castle! THE DRAMA! I LIVE! Sucks for them tho, because no castle means no win so Team Brawn wins immunity! Looks like Lightning will have to send tone of his players home. But who? Challenge #3 and the drama keeps on coming! With the Owls and the Bulls teaming up, the Glam Seahorses took their first lost. But just before that things got HEATED and it ended with Jo and Lightning splitting up, yikes! Things got worse for Team Beauty when Lightning, who didn't have a clear mind, accidentally nominated one of his alliance members Topher! With the biggest mistake of the season so far, who will get cut oh-so soon? At the elimination ceremony, Ella reveals to her team that she has decided to quit the competition as she only came back to grow closer with Dave, thus saving Justin and Topher from elimination. Trivia Gallery Category:All Star Battle (Season 2) Episodes Category:Episodes